User blog:Akali/Alicia, the Red Rose of Noxus
|alttype = |date = ???? |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 435 (+75) |fury = 100 |damage= 56 (+3) |range = 225 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 6.32 (+3.22%) |healthregen = 7.4 (+0.71) |speed = 345 }} Abilities Alicia thrusts her blade forward, damaging enemies hit. If she hits a single enemy, she immediately follows up with an upwards slash, dealing an additional 50% damage. Alicia extends the whip-blade in a line, attaching itself to the first ally, enemy, ward or terrain it comes in contact with, damaging it if it were an enemy. While attached, Alicia may not attack or use abilities, but gains bonus movement speed, and she can use the ability again to swing towards a targeted area around the attachment, or the attachment itself. If she collides with an enemy champion while swinging, she deals damage and stuns the target for half a second. |leveling= 425/700(Whip) (From the target's position) |cooldown= }} Alicia spins her blade around her twice, dealing damage to enemies in an area around her. The second strike applies a 25% slow. Alicia spins her whip around her in a 450 radius, knocking away enemies in the outer circle. |leveling= 450 625 |cooldown= }} Alicia gains a stack of fervor each time she deals physical damage, giving her an aura that increases damage dealt by 2% per stack which lasts for 8 seconds. Alicia rallies nearby allied champions, doubling the bonus damage dealt while granting bonus movement speed based on stacks of fervor for 6 seconds. |leveling= ) 3% |range= 700 |cooldown= }} Alicia kicks down her target, stunning them for 1 second. While stunned, she strikes her target in a single deft cut, dealing a large amount of their maximum health as physical damage, or killing them outright if their current health is below the number. If they survive, they take the same amount as physical damage over 8 seconds. If they die, the gruesome sight fears all nearby enemies in a 700 radius for 0.75 seconds. The blood of Alicia's victim will soak her coat, causing enemy champions to deal 15% less damage against her for 8 seconds. |leveling= of target's maximum health |cooldown= |range= 175 }} Lore Soon. Quotes (Who doesn't like making them?) Selection *''The Red Rose has arrived. I hereby claim this battlefield.'' Moving *''Agreed.'' *''I concur.'' *''So be it.'' *''As counciled *''Let us make our move.'' *''To our advantage.'' *''Onward.'' Attacking *''No more running....!'' *''Face me!'' *''To the fray!'' *''They die by my hand!'' *''My blade sings!'' *''Let battle be joined!'' *''I'll cut them down!'' Using Fervor *''To me!'' *''Follow my lead!'' *''Rally!'' Using Brutalize *''Kneel!'' *''Shut up and BLEED!'' Taunting *''If you dare to resist me, then you dare to die.'' *''You will yield... or you will join the death tally.'' Joke *''Just so you know, I was once known as the White Rose of Noxus....'' Taunting *''Show me your mettle, Darius!'' *''I am not running again! Prepare yourself!'' Taunting *''Throw in against me, Swain, and the raven will be nevermore. Taunting *''The only black rose I know is a dead one. Killing with Brutalize *''Succeeded.'' *''Check. Mate.'' Category:Custom champions